


Anise and Strawberries.

by SavannahWalker



Series: Fairy Bender! [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anise - Freeform, F/M, FEM!Jellal - Freeform, Fluff, Gender Bender, Love, MALE!Erza - Freeform, Strawberries, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavannahWalker/pseuds/SavannahWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>«Sorry, I fouled you! We could have a shower together...» he asked as he smiled slyly in the direction of the latter.<br/>A shiver ran down her spine, and she blushed. In response she poured the contents of her glass on her partner head.</i>
</p>
<p>[Fem!GerardxMale!Erza]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anise and Strawberries.

  
«D-don't you think you're exaggerating?» she said.   
«M-mph... I-I don't t-think s-so!» he replied.   
The girl tilted her head to one side looking at his scarlet haired companion that sink the face on the piece of cake just served. His eyes were shining, cream rubbed all over his face and the strawberries juice fell from the corners of his mouth. She stared at him think how it possible that a person tha use to keep a composed attitude, to gain respect, lost track of his being in front of a piece of cake. Strawberries and cream, his favorite cake and she knew it well.   
She preferred him when is relaxed, he's not so often, but seeing him so calm for so little, she didn't mind. She sipped his bluish drink and smiled.    
«What's up?» he said, finishing the last bite.   
«N-nothing!» she replied, blushing visibly.    
He leaned over the table, leaning on one elbow, and chained his gaze to hers. He clenched his jaw and frowned, thousands of frenzied thoughts began to spin your head.   
«What are you thinking? Not about the Tower again, I hope!» he said, raising his voice.   
She opened her eyes and mouth to answer back but see the severe expression surrounded by the white cream and some trickle of red juice, made her laugh. He didn't She gave him a kiss on the dirty cheek, savoring the sweet taste of cream.    
He took her face in his hands, looked at her for a few seconds and placed his lips on her forehead. When he returned oh his spot, he noticed tha her hair were fouled and so a good part of her nose. He realized that, to witness the scene, was the bartender of the Guild, famous for meddle into others affairs, especially in the sentimental way.    
«Sorry, I fouled you! We could have a shower together...» he asked as he smiled slyly in the direction of the latter.   
A shiver ran down her spine, and she blushed. In response she poured the contents of her glass on her partner head. You know, she loved him from the bottom of her heart, but she couldn't stand when he wanted to draw the attention of others with that kind of questions.   
«Don't be offended, I was just kidding!» he shouted, while she hastened to leave the Guild without looking back.    
«Bad luck this time, boy!»    
  


  


  
  


 


End file.
